robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos 2/Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox)
Chaos 2 was a wedge-shaped robot armed with an extremely powerful pneumatic flipper. It was armoured in aluminium and polycarbonate. It was a very successful robot, winning two series of UK Robot Wars in a row, the only robot to do so. It also had the honour of being the first robot in UK Robot Wars to flip another robot out of the arena, (over the arena wall) doing so to Firestorm in Robot Wars: The Third Wars. Chaos 2 is also capable of doing this in some of the games it appears in. Chaos 2 is one of only two robots, itself and Pussycat to appear in all five of the Robot Wars video games. Appearance and Armament Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox) was Chaos 2's fifth and final appearance in a Robot Wars video game. This game was based on Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1. Chaos 2 remains relatively unchanged from its last PC and console appearance, Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction. The rear panel is now transparent like its real-life counterpart, and the robot's internal components, including the CO2 gas bottle, can be seen. However, these components are not laid out accurately, with the CO2 bottle being mounted horizontally instead of diagonally. Overall Chaos 2 is well represented in this game, with it easily being distinguishable as the real-life robot. The robot does though, possibly look a little low, as it should be a taller and more angular, and the logo on the flipper should be slightly lower down. Strategies Using Chaos 2 By far the best and the most obvious strategy when using Chaos 2 is to use its incredibly powerful flipper to overturn opponents. It is the most powerful flipper in the game, and it is capable of throwing opponents out of the arena. This is the best strategy against opponents that also have a flipper or a srimech. But beware, Chaos 2's flipper does sometimes break off and the robot can quite easily tip over onto its back. Your best bet if this happens is to try to lure or carefully push robots into the pit or an occupied CPZ. Chaos 2's pushing power is rather poor though. Against Chaos 2 Of course when going against Chaos 2 you must ensure that you avoid its powerful CO2 flipper, even more so if your robot does not have a flipper or srimech. Powerful weapons like cutting discs and crushing arms are the best to use against Chaos 2, as its armour is not the strongest in the game. Also, the flipper can be broken off, leaving the robot vulnerable to being turned on its back or being pushed around the arena. Differences from Real Life *Chaos 2's CO2 bottle is mounted horizontally, instead of diagonally. *The logo on its flipper is slightly higher up than on the real robot. *In real life, Chaos 2 is curved at the front, but in-game its front is completely straight. *The robot looks flatter than its real counterpart. * There are no rounded bits of plastic on the back of Chaos 2, meaning it can get beached on the back. (It can self right, it's just more difficult). Category:TV series robots in Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox)